


Little Moments: A Rafael Barba Imagine

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Imagine the squad finding out about Barba's family + a cute little father daughter moment.





	Little Moments: A Rafael Barba Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing for me, hahaha a one shot. I hope you guys read and enjoy! Please leave comments because I love them

“So what do we have on this guy?” Rafael asked, strolling over to his desk. Liv and Rollins were sitting at the table, files spread out, Fin was on the couch, and Carisi was standing by his desk. He picked up the file he had set down earlier.

“Well we have witnesses who will put him within a block of each of the rapes, but so far that’s really it,” Rollins commented.

“So I’d imagine you want a warrant from me then,” the lawyer remarked, sitting down in his chair.

“Well, that would be a start,” Liv replied, “We’ll probably want his home, his car-” the detective was interrupted by a knock on his office door and Carmen poking her head in,

“Mr. Barba-”

“I said no visitors Carmen,” he said, slightly exasperated,

“I know Mr. Barba, but it’s Carson here to see you, she said it was urgent,” his assistant said. Liv looked at the lawyer curiously as he blanched slightly, standing up,

“Well let her in,” Rafael quickly instructed, dropping the file. It was only a second before a very pregnant woman with curly brown hair came in, carrying a five year old in her arms, “Sorry Liv,” he said, “Give me a second to deal with this,” the detective nodded. “Mi amor, what’s going on?” Rafael asked, his voice full of concern as he walked briskly over to the woman, “Are you okay?”

“Papi!” the little girl exclaimed.

“Hola princesa,” he replied with a grin, taking her from her mother’s arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck immediately.

“I’m fine Rafi,” she said softly, but her voice didn’t sound fine. Rafael pecked her on the cheek, his hand instinctively going for her stomach, “I’m sorry to bug you at work but my brother just called, and mom’s in the hospital again. Your mother was busy, I didn’t know what to do with Gabriella,” Rafael wiped away the tears from Carson’s cheeks, with his thumb,

“It’s fine Carson, do you need me to come with you?” he asked gently, but she shook her head no, “Okay, well call me later, let me know what’s going on. I should be out of here by five, I’ll get dinner ready. Te amo,”

“I love you too Rafael, thank you,” Carson whispered, kissing him briefly before leaving.

“Sorry about that,” Rafael said, turning around. “Princesa, quieres un libro para colorear?” he murmured to the little girl.

“Si papi,” she said excitedly,

“Okay, you’re going to color with Carmen while papi finishes talking with the detectives,” Rafael whispered, pulling a coloring book and crayons out of the drawer of his desk that he had intended to give her once the baby came, but it was an emergency.

“Who's this little cutie?” Sonny asked, smiling and coming over closer while Rafael tried to shift her around in his arms.

“I’m Gabriella,” she said, grinning at the lanky blond detective.

“My daughter Carisi,” Rafael replied distractedly, taking her out and thanking Carmen profusely before heading back into the room and straightening his vest. Rafael rolled his sleeves up a little more, sighing softly, “Alright, where were we?” he asked.

“Um, warrants,” Liv replied, looking at him strangely, “You never mentioned you had a daughter or that you were married,” she said.

“It didn’t come up,” Rafael replied simply, sitting back down at his desk, “So I’ll get you warrants for his house, his car, and his computer,” he said, changing the subject. The meeting only took fifteen more minutes and then the detectives began to file out of his office. Rafael shook his head slightly, laughing as Carisi went over and started talking to Gabriella. Liv hung back for a few seconds,

“She’s cute Barba, I can’t believe I didn’t know you had a kid and another one on the way?” the detective commented.

“Yeah, he’s due in a few weeks,” Rafael replied, sighing softly, “Carson is supposed to be resting, but her mother has lung cancer and I guess she’s back in the hospital,”

“Well I hope she gets better,” Liv whispered, patting his arm before heading out. Rafael picked Gabriella up, kissing his daughter’s forehead,

“So princesa, how was school today?” he asked softly as he carried her back over to his desk 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olivia walked through the nice building, searching for the right apartment. She was looking for 204. She felt a little bad invading in Barba’s privacy like this, but she hadn’t seen him in over a week and he wasn’t taking her calls. She was concerned that his mother in law had passed, so she had made a casserole and asked around until someone knew his address, and now here she was. She finally arrived at the door, knocking softly. “One second,” his voice sounded tired. When Rafael opened the door, his hair was comically sticking up in multiple directions, and he looked exhausted, “Liv, what are you doing here?” he asked. The small bundle in his arms immediately answered the question of where he had been,

“We hadn’t seen or heard from you in over a week, I thought maybe your mother-in-law had taken a turn for the worse,” the detective explained, “I brought you dinner,”

“Papi! Papi!” came a small voice from inside.

“Mija, I’ll be there in a second! Quiet down, Mami is trying to sleep,” Rafael called over his shoulder, self consciously pulling his old torn up harvard tee shirt down to try and cover more skin. “Here, come on in Liv,” he said, moving out of the way. Rafael shifted the baby around so he was leaning against his shoulder, “Sorry about the mess,” he said, trying to navigate his way through the hallway that was strewn with toys.

“Papi come look at my drawing,” Gabriella’s voice called again, louder.

“Princesa, papi is talking to someone, quiet down,”

“But Papi!”

“Gabriella, por favor!” he exclaimed, his voice harsher than he had intended. He regretted it immediately, sighing as Gabriella dissolved into sobs. “Liv, you can sit down,” Rafael said softly, “Cariño, come here, lo siento, papi is sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled,” Gabriella buried her face against the leg of his sweat pants, still crying, so he ran a hand through her hair until she was only sniffling. “Go put pajamas on, I’ll be in to tuck you in later,” Rafael sighed, shutting his eyes for a second. “Thank you for the meal Liv, she is fine though,”

“I see congratulations are in order,” the detective said with a grin, “Here I can hold him if you want,” Rafael smiled gratefully, passing the baby over to his friend and setting the pan she had down on the couch for a moment.“What’s his name?”

“Rafael Jr,” the lawyer replied, laughing a little bit, “Carson wants to call him Rafaelito,”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Liv replied, looking down at the newborn. He had a dark head of hair, his eyes shut, and his little hand clenched up into a fist. Rafael turned around to pick up some of the papers on the coffee table and gasped,

“Oh my god,” he murmured. “Gabriella,” he called. The little girl came scampering out, clad in a little night gown,

“Papi, are you going to braid my hair?” she called.

“Gabriella Carmen Barba,” Rafael said sternly, “You know not to draw on papi’s work things,” he pointed at the strewn out papers that she had pulled from his briefcase, doodling on a few of them. “Now pick them up,”

“But papi,” she whined,

“Ahora,” he insisted. Gabriella folded her arms up stubbornly,

“No,” she said, her eyes narrowing.

Rafael knelt down in front of her, “Quieres un timeout?” he said seriously. Finally she groaned and started picking up the papers and handing them to him. He had it cleaned up in just a few moments. “Now go to your room. I’m sorry Liv, what were you saying?”

“He looks like you,” Liv said softly, “I wish I had gotten to see Noah when he was this small,”

“They are cute when they are that small, before they become little terrors,” Rafael commented, obviously joking. “Can I get you a drink or something?”

“No, I’m okay,” the detective assured him. Rafael disappeared into the kitchen, putting the casserole into the fridge,

“Carson will appreciate that when I’m not burning the kitchen down tomorrow, trying to make food,” the lawyer said, grinning. He returned, a glass of water in his hand. He looked so exhausted, collapsing down onto the couch next to her. “Gabriella doesn’t know what to make of him,” he said softly, “I’ve been trying to give them both attention, but it’s tough,”

“She’ll adjust, I’m sure. Is your mother helping out?” Liv asked softly.

“She’s got work, but I think she said she would come help later this week. I’ll be back into the office in a couple days,” Rafael replied. He grabbed the papers that were left on the table, smiling at Gabriella’s drawing. It was four stick figures, smiling. His own drawing was much less adorable. He had attempted to draw a house, but it wasn’t very good.

“Well, Sonny seemed to be quite taken with your daughter, so I think you might have a willing baby sitter,” Olivia joked. Rafael laughed, sipping his glass of water.

“Papi!” Gabriella called from somewhere in the back of the apartment. Rafael sighed,

“Oh my god,” he whispered, “Coming mija!”

“I’ll get out of your hair,” Liv replied, handing little Rafael back to the lawyer.

“Thank you again for the dinner,” Rafael replied, “I’ll see you later at work,” Liv smiled before heading out. Rafael headed back to his bedroom where Carson was asleep, setting the baby in his crib before going to Gabriella’s room, “Princessa, did you brush your teeth?” he asked softly.

“Si papi,” she replied, smiling at him, “Will you read me a book?” Rafael nodded, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Gabriella shot up, grabbing a few before crawling onto his lap.

“Hold the book up so I can read it to you.” Rafael murmured, starting to french braid her hair. Carson had taught him how and ever since, he had done it every night before bed while he read to her, “El sol se puso hace poco rato,” he read, starting with her favorite book. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Screaming wails pulled her from the darkness. Carson opened her eyes, she was so tired still. She rolled over, looking at the time. Rafael had let her sleep way longer than she had planned. He was probably exhausted, having spent nearly the whole afternoon and evening trying to take care of both children all by himself. She struggled up and out of bed, wondering where he had gone off to. Carson picked the baby up out of the crib, bouncing him slightly to try and calm him down. She carried him out into the hallway, peeking in the bathroom and living room before heading to Gabriella’s room to turn out the light that was on. She couldn’t help but grin when she looked in and there he was. Rafael was passed out, Gabriella sprawled out on top of him, books all over the bed. She kissed both of their foreheads, turning out the light. Carson wasn’t sure if she had ever loved Rafael Barba more than that moment.


End file.
